DreamTale
by Taromiin
Summary: In this AU, Frisk completes the Pacifist run, and everyone makes it outside. But during the winter that comes as quickly as it ends, Frisk gets extremely sick, and in the uproar of what to do, falls into a deep sleep. Or coma. Every reset you do, is just another helpless dream to get back to everyone, and each genocide run, Chara is really just the sickness catching up to you.


Light swarmed into your vision as a blurry smile commemorated your hardships through the battle in which you had just faced, hair a mess, inwardly twisting it's way through the light as your first step back into the world above sounded victory. The sunshine coloured flowers sparked a light into your eyes, determination filling you to continue on this journey. You watched as your friends made their ways out of the darkened cave exit, shielding their eyes from the ever growing gas ball in the sky, igniting passion into your heart. They all had smiles or shocked, half opened mouths as they made there way to the edge of the cliff. But soon enough smiles were being shared all around, the sunlight tinging the feelings of indulgence you had never but once wished for, these people were the ones you loved, and.. You had to keep the promise of protecting them. For Asriel. 

_"For Asriel."_

Those words sounded in your head, it's unsettling whisper upon the ears roaring in your belly as it squelched together, cascading a large flower shaped shadow of regret and depression. You had never really known the poor boy, but even if not knowing him personally. You always came to the conclusion his death was your fault, his head full of inventions and decaying, worm filled dreams that never got to be shared to anyone but yourself. The soul person who couldn't save him, even if you had saved everyone else, you just couldn't. Every dream you had was of him, or the strange little golden flower called 'Flowey,' you woke up from each one in a sweaty panic, dripping with a strange feeling from head to toe. His strangled voice ringing out from every corner of your room, in an attempt to wrap his thorny branches further into your soul, snapping it in half. Taking a short breath you let it mingle in your chest before blowing it out as if you were the 'Big bad wolf', who honestly couldn't have been all that bad. _I mean he was just hungry.._

A shiver ran down your spine as that thought entered your mind, you remembered being told the story by Toriel and asking why he was so bad, and it always ended with you coming to that conclusion. The thoughts of being told those bed time stories by your goat like mother dulled out you mind and filled you with a sort of warmth, she was the one who sat and ran a hand through your hair as you wept after a nightmare. You remembered once, you uttered out the words 'Asriel', Toriel instantly stopped and you realised what had just slipped from your usually silent lips, you silenced yourself for three days after that. Luckily she seemed to had forgotten the mishap.

Then as soon as the thought had drifted into your mind, it swayed out again like the currents, leaving you cold and sitting on a messy war zone of covers at half past two in the mourning. Getting up you walked silently and muddled in the thought to the bathroom, your pupils dwindling as your hand switched on the light. A cold room filled your vision, white tiles and a shower in the corner, dark wood shelves and a built in sink along with a mirror. Walking towards the mirror you stared for a bit before taking off the night gown clambering to your body, turned, and walked into the shower pulling across the curtain and allowing your hands to find the shower knob-things, or whatever they were you honestly couldn't care less.

(AN: don't judge me, its 11:36 and I'm not a master in shower anatomy)

Breathing in as a large plummet of water hit your back in a burst of pure adrenalin, you lightly sighed waiting for the water to clean away the unwanted feelings of the recently had nightmare. The swarming of sound along with a distinctive heart shattering reality of why Asriel wasn't here had always left you with scars, but you had promised and you honestly.. Wanted to keep that promise. That promise was the only thing that was keeping you a'float from going mad. The water dulled slightly as subconsciously you moved your hand backwards to turn the knobs, you would do this every night and by now it had become a routine, so much for 'growing out of nightmares at thirteen'.

(AN: in this fic Frisk was around 12 when they fell, so it's now been a year. Also, I prefer to think of frisk as a female, but due to respect I will not be using any 'she or he' like words for this fanfiction. It will mostly target Frisk's view anyway so 'you and I' like words will be the focus. I hope you are enjoying this so far! And a big thankyou to my dear Gabby, thankyou everyone and I will continue soon on chapter two of DreamTale.)


End file.
